Love is a Hardship
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: What if Eponine didn't die at the barricade? Would she and Marius ever be more than just friends? What of Cosette? Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, here's the thing: I'm currently working on two other fanfics. So I'm going to apologize right now if I don't update regularly. I'll try to update every two weeks... but, I dunno. I will try as I am currently obsessed with Les Mis. I was **_**going**_** to call this fanfic Fire and Ice, but then I realized that the poem wouldn't have existed in that time so... meh, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters associated with it.**

1

The young gamine lay there in his arms, dying, bleeding out. Marius held her close, dreading the moment that the light in her eyes would go out, dreading the moment that her spirit would leave this realm of existence, the moment she would leave _him_. Then he'd be all alone. Eponine, his best friend, would be gone, and he'd be all alone. He would have no one. His beloved would be far away, unreachable... and Eponine would be dead. What would he do when Eponine died? Who would he become? Was there any way to save the petite gamine that he held in his arms? If there was, he would have to find it. Eponine had to live. The young woman looked up into Marius' periwinkle blue eyes. Rain poured down on them

"Don't you fret... Monsieur Marius... I don't feel any... pain..." pain spread through her body as she whispered this to him, as if reminding her of the lie she'd just told him. Her raised a hand to caress his face. Her touch was soft, despite her calloused hands. Marius held her close to him. If she was going to die, she would die in his arms and, for that, she was grateful. "And you will keep me... safe... and you will... keep me... close..." she rasped, writhing in pain. She coughed. Blood splattered. Marius fought back tears.

"But you would live, 'Ponine, dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love." He whispered to her.

"Shelter me... comfort... me." Marius could tell from the sound of her voice that she was in immense pain. She looked beyond him, almost as if she were looking into the heavens. "The rain that brings you here... is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear... and I'm at rest..." she looked at him, her face inches from his. "A breath away from where... you are..." she whispered. "I've come home, from so far..." her voice was filled with tears. He held her as she became so full of pain the she could barely speak anymore. Eponine didn't want to die, but if she had to choose a way to go, this would be her choice. Not so much the pain and suffering, but being in Marius' arms. She would die happy as long as she was with him, in his arms. "And rain..."

"And rain..." Marius echoed

"Will make the flowers..."

"Will make the flow–" Eponine cut him off with a kiss. She kissed him with all of her strength, with the last of her strength. Marius was shocked by this. Did Eponine have feelings for him? Or did she simply want to say goodbye this way? Eponine fell back. "Grow..." Marius whispered, finishing their song. He gently rocked Eponine back and forth. She was dead... or so he thought.

"Marius, look! She's still breathing!" Joly exclaimed. Marius looked down at Eponine and noticed the slow rise and fall of her chest. _She's alive! Thank God, thank God!_ Marius thought as he picked her up. He sneaked her away from the barricade and to the hospital where she was seen immediately. Marius waited at the hospital until he knew that she was okay. Soon enough, the doctor let him see her. Marius went into Eponine's hospital room and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. Marius held her hand. Unconsciously, Eponine squeezed his hand. Marius smiled lightly. As soon as the doctor would let him, he carried Eponine to his home where his housekeeper, Mme. Pourlesgens, promised she'd take care of her. Marius returned to the barricade and fought alongside his friends. He couldn't just abandon them. He promised himself that he'd return to Eponine.

When Eponine awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She tried to think of what had happened, but she couldn't remember. She looked around. Then she remembered being shot at the barricade and... and something else... what was it? Marius! Where was he? Was he okay? Did... did he live? Eponine tried to sit up and winced. She laid back down. It almost hurt too much to bear.

Mme. Pourlesgens came into the room. Eponine looked at her cautiously. She didn't know her, nor did she have any idea who she might be. Mme. Pourlesgens saw the look in her eyes.

"There, there deary. I'm not going to harm you. I'm here to help."

"Is Monsieur Marius okay?" Eponine asked worriedly. If Marius died... if Marius died, then Eponine would be dead. Maybe not physically (although that would most likely change), but mentally.

"I don't know." Mme. Pourlesgens admitted. Eponine started to hyperventilate. What if Marius died? No, he couldn't die... he just couldn't! He was everything to her... he couldn't die... could he? No... "Calm down, no need to have a panic attack. I'm sure he'll be fine." Despite her words, it still took Eponine a while to calm down. She needed Marius to be alive. She couldn't bear it if he died.

Mme. Pourlesgens helped Eponine get cleaned up; she scrubbed the dirt and blood from her hair and she found her a clean dress to wear. Eponine wasn't used to being treated this kindly. Or to being this clean... at least, not for a long time. When she was younger, her parents were a lot nicer towards her. She was always their favourite. But then she ended up being her father's favourite one to take out his anger on. She still had many scars and bruises from him... and from some of the members of the Patron-Minette whenever they were angry. Although Mme. Pourlesgens had noticed them, she didn't mention them. She had a feeling Eponine wouldn't want to talk about them.

Eponine didn't really talk much over the course of the next few days. She was too worried about Marius. She also wasn't getting any better. Worrying wasn't helping her heal, the stress made it worse. She was starting to become ill.

Every night she prayed. She prayed to God on high to bring Marius home. She needed him to live. He was her best friend. And she was in love with him. But he was too infatuated with Cosette to even notice her. But still... if he asked, she'd be his.

As the days passed, Eponine started to fear that Marius wouldn't return. But that night, he did. He was carried to the house by none other than Cosette's father, Valjean. And (thank god, Eponine had thought) he wasn't badly injured. He would live, he would be fine. Though, it looked as if the same couldn't be said for Eponine...

**Well, I hope you liked it. I will **_**try**_** to update soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's another chapter. Last night, I had a dream. In that dream, I realized exactly how Eponine would feel whilst waiting for Marius to return. It was actually quite terrifying. Anyways, here ya go. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or and of the characters (unfortunately)**

2

When Marius was brought home, Eponine had been asleep. She was having a nightmare. The worst nightmare she'd ever had. She tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Eponine was sitting on the porch, waiting. Always waiting. Marius would arrive soon. She was sure of it. But she was wrong. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Then, one day, it hit her; Marius wasn't coming home. Marius was dead. Pain ripped through her like a thousand stabbing knives. She sobbed and sobbed. He was gone. Her precious Marius was gone. He was gone where she could not reach him. She sank to the ground in despair. What was she to do now? She was all alone again. Her only friend was dead, the man she loved was dead._

_Her heart was broken. It could never be healed, not as long as Marius was dead and that, she knew, would not–could not change. There was only one thing that Eponine could do, only one thing she could do to escape the blinding pain she felt in her heart, only one thing she could do to be with Marius again; Eponine had to kill herself. Then she'd be with him. Forever. _

_It would be really easy too. All she would have to do is throw herself off the Seine. Then all of the pain from losing Marius would be gone. Her miserable llife would be over and she would be at peace. She would, she believed, be with Marius in heaven. All would be right. Besides, who would miss her? Her parents? Surely not. Her siblings? Her siblings. Her siblings might miss her. She knew, without a doubt, that Gavroche would miss her. Eponine had been the only one to care for Gavroche. Even when her parents kicked him out, Eponine still kept an eye on him. He... he'd get over her though. Eponine knew he would, Gavroche was tough, a fighter. She knew he'd be able to get by. He'd been almost completely on his own for a while now. He'd get by._

_Eponine looked over the edge of the bridge she was standing on. All she needed to do was jump. Then all of her grief... at last, at last behind her. All she needed to do was jump..._

Eponine was woken by a light shake of her shoulders. She opened her eyes and, much to her delight, she saw that it was Marius who had woken her. She hugged him, nearly making him fall back. Marius hugged her back, happy that she was okay. Despite Mme. Pourlesgens telling him to stay off his leg, Marius had felt that he needed to see Eponine. Eponine didn't want to let go of Marius. He was safe, thank God! He was alive and he was going to be okay. Eponine wasn't sure that she had ever been so happy.

Marius kissed her forehead lightly. He was equally happy. Happy that Eponine was safe and that she hadn't died. If she had died... it would have been his fault. She had come back for him, she had even told him that.

Eponine pulled back to look at him, her face full of worry.

"Marius...?"

"Yes?"

"Is... is... is Gavroche okay? I know he was at the barricade and... is he okay?" Eponine asked him. She desperately hope that 'Vroche would be okay. He was her little brother.

Marius looked at her. Gavroche was not okay. Gavroche was dead, Marius had seen him get shot. But how could he tell Eponine? She would be heartbroken. But he couldn't just lie to her.

"No... I'm sorry 'Ponine, Gavroche is dead." he told her gently. Eponine froze. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. She looked at him, hoping that she'd heard him wrong.

"What!?" she choked out.

"I'm sorry 'Ponine." he whispered. Eponine, who was usually so strong, was broken. She couldn't, nor did she attempt to, stop the tears that were slowly–but gaining speed–falling from her eyes. She was soon completely sobbing. Marius had never seen her like this, with all of her barriers down. He wrapped his arms around her. Eponine buried her face in his chest, still sobbing. Marius held her there. He stroked her hair lightly, in an attempt to calm her. Eponine was grateful that Marius was there, right when she needed him.

Eponine looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She thought, for a second, how nice it would be to kiss him... but she didn't. No, Marius didn't love her. Marius loved Cosette. Always Cosette. She pulled herself away from those thoughts. It was _her_, not Cosette, who was in Marius' arms right now. Cosette was probably in Calais by now. Or so Eponine thought.

Valjean had not taken Cosette to Calais. He no longer needed to. Javert had never come for him. They still lived on Rue Plumet. Eponine did not know though, but she would find out soon enough.

Marius looked down and found Eponine looking at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her. Eponine nodded, even though she wasn't completely sure. Gavroche was dead! Her own brother was dead! But she did have Marius. And that she was happy about. Marius kissed her forehead. Yes. Eponine would be okay for now. As long as Marius was with her, as long as he was alive and okay.

Soon, they had both healed well enough to move about.

Marius looked at Eponine who was trying (unsuccessfully) to read one of Marius' law books. He smiled a bit as he watched her try to figure out the meaning. Eponine didn't know how to ready very well and law books weren't exactly easy to read.

"'Ponine?" Eponine looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go to the market? And get some fresh air?" he suggested. Eponine smiled and nodded.

They left for the market.

**I hope ya liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I foreshadowed a bit in the first chapter, and here that will come into effect. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Les Mis, nor, unfortunately, do I own the characters.**

3

Eponine and Marius walked to the market, chatting amiably. Eponine glanced at him.

"Race ya!" she said and started running. Marius grinned and chased after her, trying to get ahead of her. Eponine was too quick for him. She reached the market place before him. "Beat ya." She said to him, grinning when he caught up to her. Marius grinned and picked her up and ran with her. Eponine was too shocked to say anything. Marius looked at her.

"Now I win, for I have kidnapped you." he told her grinning. They both laughed. Marius stopped running and put Eponine down. She clearly had not been expecting him to do that. Eponine looked at him and saw that he was looking at someone in the distance. She turned and her heart dropped when she saw who he was staring so intently at. None other than Cosette. Always that drasted Cosette! Eponine didn't understand why Marius loved her so much. They barely knew eachother! They met by literally bumping into eachother and, right away, they were in love! Eponine hated it.

Cosette had spotted Marius and started walking over to him. Marius looked at Eponine. He saw the change in her expression and, for the first time, he also noticed how pale she was. Eponine wasn't looking at him.

"'Ponine?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you alright?" Marius asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm fine." she said. Cosette had reached them now. Eponine walked away from them. She didn't want to hear them flirt. Every word that they said was like a dagger to her. She couldn't stand it. She loved Marius. She had known him for years and years. They were best friends! Why did Cosette get him? It wasn't fair! Eponine loved him more than anything in the world! He was the only good thing in her miserable life! Why did Cosette get him? Eponine felt like crying, but she didn't let it show. She couldn't cry in public, in front of everyone. Eponine looked at Marius. He looked happier than she had ever seen him. Cosette was smiling. Eponine had gotten used to seeing the blonde always close to tears when she was little. Her parents had beaten her and forced her to clean their inn. Eponine had never really talked to Cosette. Her parents had told her that she could beat her, but Eponine wasn't a mean person. So Eponine had just stood by. Then Cosette was taken by Valjean. Then Cosette got a good life and Eponine's parents started beating her instead. Eponine had considered suicide. But then Marius came into her life and made it worth living. He was nice to her, he cared about her. And she fell in love with him. And who knows? Maybe if he'd never met Cosette, then maybe he and Eponine would have ended up together. Maybe then Eponine would have been truly happy. But no. Cosette came and ruined everything.

Eponine started to feel dizzy. _What's happening to me?_ she wondered as the world around her seemed to spin. The darkness came without warning. Eponine passed out. Marius saw her fall and ran over to her, Cosette following behind him.

"Eponine!?" he knelt down next to her. He picked her up, noticing how feverish her skin was. He looked at Cosette. "I'm going to bring her home, could you get a doctor?" he asked her. Cosette nodded. Marius carried Eponine back to the house, frowing at how light she was. He hadn't noticed that earlier when he was running with her. He carried her inside. Mme. Pourlesgens gasped when she saw them.

"What happened!?" she asked as Marius placed Eponine down on her bed.

"We were at the market and she just collapsed." Marius told her. There was a knock at the door. Mme. Pourlesgens went and opened the door. Cosette had arrived with the doctor. Mme. Pourlesgens led the doctor to Eponine's room where he examined her. The others had to wait outside of the room. Marius was worrying about her and Cosette was trying to calm him. Mme. Pourlesgens correctly assumed that the blonde girl was the Cosette that Marius went on and on about. Mme. Pourlesgens didn't like her very much. Mainly because she had taken a liking to Eponine and it was obvious to everyone except Marius that Eponine was in love with him. Anyone could see it.

The doctor came out, a grim expression on his face.

"She's very sick." he told them. Marius frowned

"Is there anything we can do?" Marius asked.

"There is medicine that could help her, but it is very expensive." The doctor told him.

"I don't care, if it will help her then we'll buy it." Marius said. He would do anything to help Eponine get better. The doctor nodded and told Marius the price. It was very expensive indeed.

"There's no guarantee that this will work." The doctor told him after he'd bought the medicine. "There's a good chance that it will help, but she also needs to want it. To want to live." Marius nodded.

Cosette left. Marius went into Eponine's room. Eponine was still unconscious. Marius went over and sat next to her on the bed. He held her hand and looked at her. She had to live.

"Everything will be okay, 'Ponine." Marius whispered to her, hoping that he was right. "You will live. 'Ponine, you're going to live." As if to prove him wrong, Eponine's heart stuttered. "It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye."

Eponine slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him.

"Marius?" He smiled gently at her.

"I'm here, 'Ponine." he told her. She smiled at his nickname for her."

"That's all I need to know." she whispered. She coughed violently. Eponine did not feel good at all. Marius watched his friend worriedly. _What will become of her?_ He wondered. "What happened?" she asked him.

"We were at the market. I was talking to Cosette and I looked over at you and you just... collapsed."

"Why?" Eponine asked him.

"The doctor says your very sick. But I bought some medicine to make you better. Everything will be okay Eponine. Everything will be just fine. You will live." Marius told her.

Only time could tell if Marius was right and that Eponine would live.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Here is un autre chapitre! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters**

4.

_What will I do if Eponine dies?_ Marius wondered to himself as he watched his best friend sleep. _She's like a sister to me, more than that, she knows me better than anyone else. She can't die... no... why is this happening to her? She doesn't deserve this. She deserves to have a long, happy life and... and... she deserves to fall in love, to get married, to have children... to live. Why does everything bad always happen to her? She doesn't have a good family, except for Gavroche, who is dead. She is usually starving, though not since she's been staying here. She nearly died at the barricade. And now this. Now she's dying and there may not be anything anyone can do to help her. I wish it were me. I wish it were me who was sick and dying, not her. She shouldn't be the one to die. _

Marius felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away. _What will I become if she dies? If she... I don't think I'd ever be the same. _He looked at her. She coughed in her sleep, a pained expression on her face. _She's in pain? God, why does this have to happen to her!? _More tears fell from his eyes. Marius buried his face in his hands, and he let the tears fall.

"Oh God, 'Ponine." he whispered, sobbing now. Eponine's eyes opened a fraction of an inch. She glanced at Marius, who still had his head in his hands. _Is he crying?_ Eponine wondered. She heard him sob. _He's crying. He really cares._ Eponine allowed herself a small smile. Marius looked at her and she pretended to be asleep again. Marius felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Cosette. She smiled softly at him. He made a weak attempt to smile back. She hugged him tightly. He looked at her.

"It'll be okay, my Marius." she whispered to him. "I'll be here for you no matter what." she promised.

"Thank you, my love." he whispered.

"Anytime." Cosette replied. Marius kissed her and she kissed him back. Eponine kept her eyes shut, but she could still hear them. It broke her heart. Again. She tried to block it out, but it was impossible. _He was never mine to lose._ Eponine reminded herself. _Why regret what could not be?_ Eponine opened her eyes a little. Marius and Cosette were still kissing. _He'll never be that way with me, not with me, not with me... not with me._ Eponine was actually grateful when Cosette and Marius left the room so as not to wake her.

Eponine fully opened her eyes. She sat up. She could still hear them even though thy were in another room. She couldn't take it. She got up and went over to the window. She opened it and climbed out, which wasn't easy when she was so weak. It was pouring rain as she walked down the streets of Paris. On her own. She was all alone. Maybe she would die that way.

"My story, is a dream that begins." Eponine sang weakly.

"On the pages of the fairytale of my youth." She coughed. She closed her eyes.

"My eyes close, and Marius finally embraces me." She shivered in the pouring rain.

"And I pray that he'll never let go.

When I'm with him, I'm not the same anymore.

I love the rain, and when we walk together...

Our two shadows, like two giants that love eachother

Get taller at our feet and are reflected in the Seine.

And I know, it's only in my mind.

That I'm talking to myself, not to him.

And still, I continue to believe

That with him, I'll write my story

Yes, I love him. But when the nights are short,

In the morning, he's on his path once more

Without him, the world around me changes.

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

Yes, I love him. But I'm alone in the world.

And, all my life, I've waited for a shadow.

My story is an empty shell.

A dream full of sweetness from which I never had my part!

I love him

I love him

I love him

All alone in my story." Eponine finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

By this point she was soaked. She leaned against a building and sank to the ground, too weak to stand anymore. _So this is how I die, _Eponine mused. _all alone, unloved. _She let her thoughts turn to Marius. She briefly wondered if Marius had discovered she'd gone. She thought of him. She closed her eyes and saw him so clearly in her mind. His angelic face. His soft brown hair that was always slightly messy. His light blue eyes that were usually laughter-filled. She would be leaving this plane of existence now. She would wait for him though, on the other side. She promised herself that the first thing Marius would see once he died would be her. She coughed. A bit of blood came up. _I'm going to die soon._ She thought. She had accepted the fact. And she knew she would die alone. No one else was there with her. She would die by herself. That was the only thing she found horrifying.

"Eponine!" she heard a voice shout. _Surely, _she thought _surely I must be imagining that heavenly voice. Surely this is the end for me. Surely, that was not actually Marius. _She was wrong, for it was actually Marius. Marius had found her. He would not let her die alone. If he could stop it, he would not let her die at all. He had noticed she was gone and, right away, went looking for her.

"Oh God, 'Ponine!" Marius said as he approached her. "What were you thinking!? You'll catch your death out here!"

"I've got you worried now I have." Eponine said, her voice hoarse. Marius kneeled down next to her, worry in his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing you with her? Or, should I say, hearing you with her?" Eponine said, a bit of coldness in her voice. Marius looked at her, clearly confused. Eponine sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"By God, Marius! Are you blind!?" she asked him. He looked shocked by her outburst. She coughed violently and more blood came up. His eyes widened as he saw the blood. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"Marius, I am completely and irrevocably in love with you!" She confessed. He gasped.

"Eponine... how... how long?" he asked, completely surprised.

"I've loved you since I've known you." she whispered, her voice getting weaker. Marius didn't know what to say. He had never even guessed that Eponine felt that way about him. He was at a loss for words. Eponine could see that. "I love you, Marius Pontmercy. Never forget that." she whispered softly. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He blinked, surprised.

"'Ponine..." he whispered when she pulled away to cough. Eponine looked at him, a pained expression on her face. She gave him a small smile. The pained expression left her face and was replaced with one of complete peace. "'Ponine? 'Ponine? 'Ponine!" he shook her lightly, but she made no response. He sobbed and held her in his arms. _There's a pulse!_ He realized. _Oh thank God!_ He picked her up and carried her back to the house, not caring that he was now soaked. He brought her inside and layed her down in her bed.

She was alive. Thank God. But now, that left Marius with a thought:

_Do I love Eponine Thenardier?_

**I hope y'all liked it! By the way, as much as I wish I could take credit for it, the lyrics that I kind of mixed with On My Own are actually the English translation of the French lyrics. I was gonna use some from L'un Vers L'autre, Eponine's original solo that sounds nothing like On My Own, but they just didn't fit. Oh well. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this chapter will probably be pretty short, but it will be about Marius thinking about his feelings for Eponine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of its characters**

5

_Do I love Eponine Thenardier?_

This was the question Marius kept asking himself.

_Do I love her? No... I love Cosette... do I? Eponine loves me... she's always loved me... was I a fool not to see it? Do I love her? Do I love Cosette? Things are so confusing now! _Marius sighed. _What if I love her? What if I love her... and then... what if she dies? What would I do then? Do I love her? Do I love Eponine Thenardier? This is so confusing! _Marius was starting to get frustrated.

He looked at the unconscious form of Eponine, laying there on her bed. When he had found that she had gone, he had panicked. _Where is she? Is she okay? Is she alive? Why did she leave? _Were the thoughts that had gone through his head. He had left right away to go looking for her. He knew he would have searched all of Paris if he had to. He had started to grow more worried. _What if I never find her?_ he had thought. Then, he had heard a cough. He ran towards the source of the sound. As soon as he saw her, relief had spread through him. But then he had realised the state that she was in. But still, he had found her alive. And then, when she had told him that she loved him, millions of questions went through his head.

_Do I love Eponine Thenardier._

That was the most common one.

"Eponine..." he whispered quietly.

Marius walked over to her bed and layed down next to her. He watched her sleep for a moment. _Mon Dieu, she is beautiful. _He found himself thinking. He'd never really thought of that before.

Eponine moved a bit in her sleep. Her head was now resting on Marius' chest. Marius put his arms around her. Then, he did something that he'd been doing often lately. He prayed for Eponine

_God on high, hear my prayer. In my need, you have always been there. She is young. She's afraid. Let her rest, heaven blessed._

_Do I love her?_ Marius wondered again.

He remembered at time from a couple of years ago, when he had first met Eponine.

_Marius was walking down the streets of Paris. Today he would start studying law. Today would be life changing. In more ways than one. As he walked, he noticed the usual beggars. Then he heard the sound of someone being beaten. Marius ran towards the source of the sound to help whoever was being beaten. That is when Marius first saw Eponine Thenardier. _

_She was being beaten by man who was much bigger than her. Marius ran over and stopped the man's fist as he was about to punch her again. The man was bigger than Marius, but Marius was stronger._

_"Oi! What you doin'?" M. Thenardier demanded of him._

_"Leave the girl alone!" Marius said, with a quick glance at the girl called Eponine. She was looking away. Thenardier would have argued, but since he didn't have his gang with him he decided not to. Thenardier walked away, glaring once at Marius and then at Eponine. Marius walked over to Eponine and held out his hand, to help her up. She stood up by herself, not even looking at him. She was embarrassed about having to be saved. Especially from her own father! "My name is Marius Pontmercy," he introduced himself. "What is your name?"_

_Eponine glanced at him and hid her gasp as she realized how handsome he was._

_"I'm Eponine. Eponine Thenardier." she replied, with a slight smile._

That day was long ago, yet Marius would never forget it, nor would Eponine.

Marius looked at his sleeping friend.

_Do I love her?_ Marius knew that he would give anything to save Eponine from death. Eponine had always been there for him. She even helped him find... Marius blinked. Eponine... she loved him and yet she had found Cosette for him. Why? Why would she do that? The answer was simple: because she loved him. _She oved me so much that she would risk her own happiness for mine._ Marius thought._ How could I have been such a fool! _

_Do I love Eponine Thenardier?_

_Yes, yes I do._

**Aaaand there ya have it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Read now, talk later.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters.**

6

Marius waited for Eponine to awake. He was going to tell her how he felt about her; that he loved her too. So, he waited, laying with her in the bed with his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest.

When Eponine did finally open her eyes, she was extremely confused.

_Where am I? Who... who's got their arms wrapped around me?_ Eponine started to panic. Until she looked up and saw that it was Marius with his arms around her. Relief spread across her face. _But wait... why is he with me? Shouldn't he be with his Cosette? _

Marius could read the confusion on her face.

"'Ponine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?" he asked. He had to be sure before he said anything to her.

"Yes, Marius, I do." Eponine replied. Marius took a deep breath.

"A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I've done everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame, ever since you've known my name. My Mademoiselle, you love me, I love you as well." Marius sang softly.

"A heart full of love." Eponine sang back, a wide smile on her face. "Is this as it seems? I love you Marius Pontmercy."

"And I love you 'Ponine. 'Ponine, I don't know what to say."

"Then make no sound." she whispered

"I'm no longer lost; I am found." Marius told her with a smile. "A heart full of light."

"A night bright as day." They both sang.

"And you must never run away." Marius added. "'Ponine, 'Ponine. This is a chain we'll never break."

"No more dreams; I'm awake." She smiled as she sang.

"A heart full of love." Marius sang softly.

Outside the window, Cosette was listening. "It was him I thought I'd never lose." she whispered.

"A heart full of you." Eponine and Marius sang.

"I guess with me, he could not be." Cosette had tears in her eyes now.

"My Marius, I always knew..." Eponine whispered.

"It's with her he will now stay." Cosette let the tears fall.

"I never knew." Marius admitted.

"Not with me,"

"Now you do."

"Not with me,"

"Yes, I do." Marius said with a smile.

"Not... with me." Cosette whispered.

"Everyday, for it's no longer a dream." Eponine grinned.

"His heart full of love..." Cosette tried to stop the tears.

"Not a dream." Marius agreed.

"He no longer..." Cosette started

"After all!"

"Feels this way!"

Marius kissed Eponine passionately. Eponine grinned and kissed him back. _Thank God whatever I have isn't contagious!_ Eponine thought happily. She was finally with Marius. Her dream had come true.

Cosette walked away, tears steadily falling from her eyes. _He loves her..._

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Did you like my rewrite of Heart Full of Love? Now there's finally some Meponine! Please review! :D :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila! Un autre chapitre! Je pense tu vas aimer cette chapitre. Oui? Non? Eh bien, profitez! And don't worry, the chapiter is in English**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters.**

7

As Marius and Eponine finally embraced, Cosette was walking down the streets of Paris with tears running down her face. She had just listened to Marius profess his love for another girl. What was her name? Eponine? Ah yes, Eponine. Marius had once introduced her as the one who'd brought them together. _And the one who tore us apart,_ Cosette thought bitterly. _How could Marius do this? I thought... I thought he loved me... I know I love him. Do I? I didn't know that well, but it felt as if I did. Maybe it wasn't meant to be..._ Cosette tried to reason with herself. She just wanted the pain in her heart to go away. _Maybe _they_ are meant to be. Isn't she his best friend or something? Maybe Marius and I weren't soul mates..._

Cosette had reached her home in Rue Plumet. She went inside. Valjean walked over to her and noticed the tears running down her cheeks. He looked at his daughter worriedly.

"My dear Cosette, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Marius no longer loves me, Papa." Cosette whispered. Valjean frowned.

"What do you mean, my child?"

"I went to see him and... I heard him profess his love to someone else..." Cosette wiped away a tear. Valjean hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. Cosette felt heartbroken, though, she wasn't sure now if she had actually loved him. _How could I have been in love with him? _Cosette thought logically._ I've only known him for a couple of days! What's the matter with you, Cosette? Is it because, for once, you were not alone? So many things unclear... so many things unknown._ Cosette sighed. Maybe she hadn't been truly in love with Marius, as he had clearly not been truly in love with her. Cosette realised that she would be able to get on with her life. She would forget about Marius and allow herself to be happy with someone else. But until she found that person, she knew she'd have Valjean. Valjean would never abandon her, Cosette knew that. She could trust him to be there for her.

"Oh Marius, I thought I would never hear you say those words." Eponine whispered happily. Marius smiled. He had never thought he would feel this way about Eponine, but he did.

"I love you, 'Ponine. I'm sorry that I didn't realise that sooner." he replied. Eponine closed her eyes, blissfully happy. She would no longer have to pretend that Marius was at her side because, now, he actually was. And Eponine was happy.

"I love you too, Monsieur Marius." she said with a smile.

Eponine coughed violently. _At least, _she thought_ there's no blood this time._

Marius watched her, frowning. He hated seeing Eponine like this. So weak; so sickly. Eponine doubled over in pain. _Mon Dieu, why does this have to hurt so much? _Eponine thought.

"Eponine!" Marius exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't you fret." Eponine whispered. She didn't want him to worry about her. Marius took her in his arms. He kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her lips moving perfectly with his. She pulled back, wincing in pain. _This pain is worse than when I was shot. _Eponine thought miserably. _Am I even going to live long enough to thoroughly enjoy being with Marius? _She wondered. Marius was wondering the same thing about Eponine. Why couldn't they just be happy together? Why did bad things just keep happening?

_What will I do if she should die? With her... a life I see. Life without 'Ponine means nothing at all. What will I do, 'Ponine, if you're dead and gone? What will I do... if you're gone?_

Eponine shivered. Everything felt so cold now. Marius held her close.

"Oh God, 'Ponine." he whispered. Marius had only just realised his feelings for Eponine. How could God be so cruel as to take her away from him!? He needed her! Marius wished he had realised his love for her sooner. Now she was dying. Why couldn't he have realised before this? _Why, mon Dieu, why? She doesn't deserve this! She's already had a hard life, she doesn't deserve this! I love her! Please, God, don't take her from me! You can't take her from me! _Marius realised that there were tears falling from his eyes. He looked down at Eponine. She had her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful that Marius knew she had to be asleep. _She's so beautiful._ Marius thought. _God, don't let her die..._

The funeral was on a Sunday, the day that all were allowed past the pearly gates of Heaven. The funeral was definitely a sad event. Many who knew the dearly departed attended. Many tears were shed for the loss of life. It was a sad, sad day. Another angel had joined God in heaven, another life had been lost to this world, another person was no more; was dead.

The funeral itself was well put together. The Pastor said some words. The choir sang such sad songs; songs that could have only been meant for a funeral. There could not have been any other explanation for such depressing songs. A few who knew the deceased spoke, and told stories of the good times; of happy times. The burial lasted past sunset and many stayed afterwards to pay their respects.

Marius was shocked by the death. He hadn't been expecting it, especially not with what he had found out about the departed.

Yes, it was true.

Jean Valjean was dead.

**Well, I hope ya liked it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am again with another update. A Little Fall of Rain might make an appearance... well, a version of it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Les Miserables. Nor do I own the characters.**

8

Jean Valjean was dead. Cosette felt so lost. She truly had no one. What was she to do?

Marius walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he whispered softly. He noticed the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Marius." Cosette replied. Marius nodded and walked away. She didn't want to see him right now. He had already caused her pain. Though that pain had been tolerable. But now... her father was dead. Cosette felt truly alone.

Cosette walked through the streets of Paris. _What am I to do? Now, I'm all alone. I... I've never been all alone before..._ Cosette thought. _I can't believe this... he's actually gone. How can he be gone?_

Cosette stopped walking when she reached the park that she and Valjean had so frequently visited. She sat down on the bench. She was now completely sobbing. She didn't care if anyone saw. She just wanted her father to be alive again. She didn't even notice when someone sat down beside her. It wasn't until she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder that she looked up into the eyes of a handsome stranger.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." He said. He offered her a handkerchief. She thanked him and dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief. "My name is Lucien Danslenoir." he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Cosette," she said. She wasn't sure what to say her last name was. She'd had so many different last names in the past. But now she could start anew. So what should her last name be? "Cosette Rioux."

Marius walked back home. He walked into Eponine's room to see if she was awake. But she wasn't there. _Not again!_ Marius thought as he went back outside and started looking for her. It started to rain... again.

He found Eponine wandering around Rue de Prony.

Eponine, not knowing that Marius was behind her, kept walking.

"Eponine!" he called out to her. She turned to face him, looking a bit dazed. "What are you doing out here? Why did you leave? You're sick, you should be at home; in bed." Marius said.

"I came looking for you." She told him. Marius hadn't told her that he was going to Jean Valjean's funeral for a good reason: she had been asleep. "I woke up and I didn't know where you were... I had to find you." She said. She looked confused at her own words. She had only been half aware of where she had been walking. Then, Eponine collapsed. Marius ran over to her.

"Eponine!" he knelt down next to her and took her in his arms.

"It's nothing, Monsieur Marius. I don't feel the pain anymore. A bit of blood that cries. A few drops of rain..." she whispered. She clutched his shoulders. "It's you! That's all that matters to me. You will protect me. Pressed close against your heart. The rain will make the flowers grow."

"But you will live 'Ponine." he whispered. Eponine closed her eyes, her breathing slowed. "Look at me." Eponine opened her eyes and looked at him. "Love knows how to heal you."

"Shelter me, keep me warm. I feel better in your arms."

"You will live a hundred years, if you let me show you how. If you just listen to me now..."

"The last drops of are the springtime returning. You will protect me. Held very tightly, so close... I'll sleep in your arms at last." Eponine whispered weakly. "Bless the rain that brings you back. I feel better... but where is this light coming from?" she asked looking up at the sky. "Barely a breath separating us. It wasn't too late... No, it's nothing, Monsieur Marius..."

"Rest now, dear Eponine." he whispered.

"I don't feel pain anymore." she whispered back.

"You don't feel pain anymore." he echoed.

"A bit of blood that cries..." they both whispered.

"A few drops of rain..." Eponine said as the rain poured down on them.

"It's me..."

"That's all that matters to me. You will protect me..." she coughed.

"I'll wait here,"

"Pressed against you're heart..."

"Until you're sleeping."

"The rain," Eponine said, looking at Marius now.

"The rain..."

"Will make the flowers..."

"Will make the flowers..." Marius echoed softly. Eponine kissed him softly. She fell back. "Grow..." Marius looked for a sign that she was still alive. _Is she breathing!?_ Marius looked down at her and saw that, no, Eponine was not breathing. _Does she have a pulse?_ Marius felt for a pulse and found that, yes, Eponine did still have a pulse. Marius tried to get Eponine breathing again using some techniques that Joly had once taught him. _Oh God, please let this work! I need her, I love her! _Marius prayed silently, desperately. Eponine started to breathe. _Oh thank God!_

Marius picked her up and carried her back home. He gave her a dose of her medicine and then layed her in bed. He layed down with her, holding her close. He was thankful that she was still alive, that God had not yet claimed her.

Lucien Danslenoir could be described as a perfect gentleman. He could also be described as kind, caring, and compassionate. He had many redeeming qualities. This was one of the reasons why Cosette liked him so much.

Lucien could sympathise with Cosette for he too had lost a loved one. His mother had died a week before Valjean had died. He had also done a good job of cheering up Cosette. He could easily make her smile. He liked it when she smiled.

Lucien was also a very good looking young man. His black hair fell neatly over top of his left eye, leaving only his right eye visible. His big, round eyes were deep emerald in colour.

Cosette smiled. It seemed that she wouldn't be alone after all.

Lucien smiled as well. He had found someone that he could be happy with.

Marius promised himself one thing that he would do when Eponine woke up, which she did a couple of hours later. Marius was so relieved to see Eponine's eyes opened. He smiled at her. She looked at him.

"Marius, what happened?" she asked. He explained everything.

"I'm so happy that you're still alive." he whispered. She smiled softly. "Eponine?"

"Oui Monsieur?"

"I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Eponine Thenardier, will you marry me?"

**I hope you liked it! In case you didn't know, Lucien's name is kind of funny. Lucien means 'light'. His last name, Danslenoir, is actually dans le noir meaning 'in the dark.' So basically, his name means 'Light in the dark.' The lyrics I used are from the Parisian revival of Les Miserables. It's the translation of the French 'A Little Fall of Rain.' the French version is called 'Un Peu de Sang Qui Pleure.' meaning 'A Bit of Blood That Cries.' I did change the lyrics a bit to make it sound a bit better. Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELIES! Here are my gifts to all of y'all (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cyber cookies! Sorry, this might be fairly short**

**Disclaimer: Alas, no, I do not own Les Miserables. I do, however, now own a copy of Les Miserables 25th Anniversary concert (which I am currently watching), a shorter copy of the original French book; Les Miserables, and the full, 1, 463 paged English copy of Les Miserables (Did you know that the first 58 pages are about Monsieur Bienvenue/Bienvenue Myriel/Monseigneur/Monsieur Myriel/The Bishop of Digne/Monsieur le curé (man, he has a lot of names!)).**

9

Eponine blinked. _Did he just... did he just ask me to...to marry him!? Mon Dieu, I have been waiting for this day for so long!_ Eponine looked at Marius, a wide smile stretching across her pale face.

"Oui! Oui! Mille fois oui!" Eponine exclaimed happily. **(Translation: Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!) **Marius smiled widely and hugged her tightly to him. Eponine hugged him back. How many times had she dreamed about precisely this moment? Too many to count.

"My 'Ponine, I shall get you a ring." Marius whispered. "Then all of Paris will know of our engagement." Eponine smiled.

"Well, I simply must live now." she said.

"Yes, you must." Marius agreed. She hugged him again before being overcome with a series of violent coughs. She tried to take deep breaths, but found that she couldn't breathe. She tried to inhale, but she couldn't take in any oxygen. Marius noticed that something was wrong. "Eponine?" she couldn't make any verbal response. "Eponine?" Marius asked again. Eponine merely clutched at her throat; she was starting to turn blue.

Using some of the techniques that Joly had once taught him, Marius tried to get Eponine breathing again. Eponine passed out. Marius started to panic. He kept trying to get her to breathe. Eventually, it worked. Eponine was breathing once more.

Marius had tears in his eyes. _Will ma chère _**(my dear)**_ Eponine live? _Marius wondered. It was something he had been wondering about quite often lately. He hated that it was something he had to constantly worry about. _Please, dear lord, stop torturing her. Let her live, let her be well!_ He held Eponine close to him. Why did this have to happen to her? Right when Marius had finally realized his feelings for her?

"My 'Ponine." he murmured softly.

Mme. Pourlesgens came into the room.

"How is she?" Mme. Pourlesgens asked.

"Alive." was Marius' reply.

"And how are you, Marius dear?" the caring old lady asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Marius admitted, tears falling from his eyes. Mme. Pourlesgens went over to him and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. Marius hugged her back, now sobbing.

When Mme. Mariette Pourlesgens was a lot younger, only 16, she had fallen in love with a 17 year old lad named Henri.

She loved him dearly, just as he loved her. The two soon wed and years and years later, Mariette had a son.

It was only a couple years after their son was born that Henri was sent off to fight in a war. That was how Henri died. Mariette was heartbroken. Her beloved husband and father of her child was dead. Since his death, she raised her son to be against the Bonapartists.

Mariette was later hired to be the housekeeper for young Marius Pontmercy. It was her who took care of him. In a way, she was like the mother Marius never had. Marius knew Mariette's son. Marius knew him quite well. But then, all Friends of the ABC knew Enjolras Pourlesgens.

"So, Monsieur Danslenoir, do you have any siblings?" Cosette asked Lucien. Lucien nodded.

"I have une jeune soeur **(younger sister) **named Gabrielle." he said.

"How old?"

"She is 8 years old." Lucien replied. Cosette smiled. "She looks exactement **(exactly)** like my mother. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Do you have any siblings, Mademoiselle Rioux?" Cosette shook her head.

"Alas, I have no family." she said. "I never knew my mother or my real father." Lucien nodded.

"I never knew my father either." Lucien said. "He died when I was very young. Gabrielle is only my half sister." Cosette looked at him. She had a feeling that they would become great friends and, perhaps, more that that.

"Monsieur?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"It depends on who you're looking at." he replied with a smile. And, with that, Lucien leaned in and kissed Cosette softly. Cosette smiled and kissed him back. She knew that she would never be alone again.

Marius cradled the dead body in his arms. He just couldn't believe it. He'd known her for forever and now... now she was gone. How had this happened? Why had God taken her from him? How could God have been so cruel?

He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He so hoped that it was all some horrible nightmare, that she was still alive. But he knew. Deep down, Marius knew that this was reality, that she was dead. Gone where she could never be reached. Marius hoped that she would be happy in her afterlife. He hoped that she would have a pain free afterlife, that she would be content.

_It was so sudden._ Marius thought. _She was fine one minute and then... she just dropped. She just died. How can that be? How can somebody be fine one minute and then dead the next? She didn't deserve this! Why did she have to die?_

Marius felt more tears fall.

Mariette Pourlesgens was dead.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay okay okay! I probably won't make y'all think Eponine is dead again... mainly because I think I've run out of people to kill off... :P Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of the characters**

10 **(woot! Double digits!)**

Weeks passed and as Winter began to fade into Spring, Eponine recovered her health. Marius no longer had to worry that she would die any minute. Eponine was getting better. That made Marius so happy.

Marius looked down at the petite gamine that had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest. She was no longer sickly looking. She was no longer deathly pale. Not to mention she was actually breathing normally.

"Mon Dieu, you're beautiful." he whispered to her. The petite gamine smiled. Marius smirked as he realized she'd only been feigning sleep. "Tired 'Ponine?" he asked her. Eponine grinned.

"Of course not, Monsieur. I was just sleeping." She replied innocently. Marius laughed. Eponine smiled and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back. "Je t'aime," **(I love you,) **she whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi," he whispered back.

"We should get married soon,"

"I quite agree, Mademoiselle." he kissed her again. She smiled. "I got you a ring," he told her. "I'll go get it." Marius got up and left. He came back with a small black box. He walked over and knelt down. "I want to do this properly." he said. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Eponine Thenardier, my best friend and my love, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Eponine smiled.

"Of course I will, Monsieur." she replied. Marius slipped the ring on to her finger and then kissed her. She kissed him back.

...

Just as Marius was proposing to Eponine, Lucien Danslenoir was doing the same to Cosette. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small black box. He looked up into Cosette's eyes.

"Cosette, these past weeks with you have been the best of my life. Cosette Rioux, will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened the box, revealing a silver ring laced with gold. Cosette gasped and then smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Lucien slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Cosette hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, holding her close. Both were happier than they ever thought they would be. Lucien kissed her lightly. She kissed him back.

A couple weeks ago, both were mourning, both had found someone even in the darkness of losing a loved one, both had found their light: eachother. It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone, yet even through that darkness they had found eachother. Together, they had gotten through the pain that comes with losing a loved one.

"I love you, Cosette."

"I love you too, Lucien."

...

Marius and Eponine were walking through the streets of Paris, hand in hand. Eponine was glad to be outside with the fresh Spring breeze. Flowers were starting to bloom again and the trees were starting to regrow their leaves. It was lovely.

Then, Eponine saw someone she had hoped never to see again. Her own father. Monsieur Thenardier. And just as she saw him...

He saw her too. And he wanted revenge.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry it's so short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Think I might finish the story today. Not in this chapter, I will be adding more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or any of the characters**

11

Later that day, much much later, when Marius was asleep, Eponine decided to go for a walk. While she walked, she thought about how much her life had changed. When she was little, she was pampered by her then loving parents, when her parents lost the inn she had become her father's favourite punching bag. Then, she'd met Marius. Everything had changed then. The beatings she received from her father didn't seem to be as bad because she'd just turn her thoughts to Marius. As they became friends, Marius had offered more than once to give her money so she wouldn't have to steal, but she'd always refused. She didn't want his money, it just seemed wrong. She could remember a conversation they'd had not too long ago, shortly before Cosette had come into their lives.

_"Hey, Eponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about."_

_"Here you can always catch me in."_

_"Mind the police don't catch you out!" Marius warned her. Eponine glanced at all of his books_

_"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks. I know a lot of things, I do!"_

_"Poor Eponine, the things you know you wouldn't find in books like these."_

_"I like the way you grow your hair," Eponine told him. Marius laughed slightly_

_"I like the way you always tease!" He replied. Eponine sighed quietly_

_"Little he knows, little he sees." she had whispered._

_"What are you doing today?" Marius asked her. With a glance at her parents, Eponine had replied:_

_"Things morality represses, for tonight, we have to eat." she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out some money. "No, I don't want your money sir!"_

That had been the second last time that Marius had offered her money. The last time had been when he had tried to pay her to find Cosette. But things had changed. She had gotten kicked out by her father for screaming when he tried to rob Valjean. She had nearly died on the barricade. She had moved in with Marius. She had nearly died several more times from sickness and Marius had finally realized his feelings for her. From that point, her life had improved. She was with Marius everyday and she had gotten over her illness. Not to mention the fact that she and Marius were engaged.

Eponine stopped walking. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched by somebody. She looked around. She was wrong. She wasn't being watched by somebody, she was being watched by multiple somebodys. And they were getting closer to her.

First, she noticed her father. Then Babet, then Claquesous, then Brujon and, finally, Gueulemer. The Patron-Minette gang, minus Montparnasse.

"I told you that you'd rue that night." M. Thenardier hissed. "Grab her!" he said to the gang. They obliged and grabbed hold of her. One of them covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. They dragged her to the "Jondrette" apartment. The gang released her. "Leave her to me," Thenardier told them. The Patron-Minette left the apartment. Thenardier rolled up his sleeves and then cracked his knuckles. "Now, my girl, you will pay!"

Thenardier started to beat her. Eponine tried to fight him off, but he was much bigger and stronger than she was.

...

At this point, Marius woke up and noticed that Eponine was gone. He got up and went looking for her.

...

Thenardier was beating the life out of Eponine. Eponine was all bloodied. This was the worst her father had ever beaten her.

...

Marius walked through the streets of Paris, looking for some sign of Eponine.

...

"Please, stop!" Eponine begged. Her father merely grinned and continued to beat her.

...

Marius saw Montparnasse. Montparnasse looked at him.

"You that schoolboy that Eponine's always with?" he asked. Marius nodded.

"Do you know where Eponine is?" Marius asked. Montparnasse nodded grimly. He explained everything.

...

The Thenardier girl was dead. Dead by her father's own hand. Her father had punched her in the temple and she'd died almost instantly. Blood poured from her mouth and nose. The poor girl was dead. She would never have the life she had dreamed of. Her father had taken that away from her.

Monsieur Thenardier had fled as soon as he realized that she was dead. He wasn't ashamed of himself, he just knew he had to leave the crime scene. He had killed his daughter. He couldn't stay in Paris, he had to leave. Maybe even leave the country.

...

Marius ran towards the "Jondrette" apartment, hoping he wasn't too late.

...

Her body just layed there on the floor, sprawled at an awkward angle. Her hair was splayed around her.

...

Marius ran into the apartment and gasped when he saw the body.

"Eponine," he said quietly.

Eponine looked at him.

"He killed her! He killed Azelma!" she sobbed.

**Okay, I promise that's the last time I'll do that. Anyways, please review. The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, or the characters**

12

"He killed her!" Eponine sobbed again. Marius went over to her. Eponine was kneeling beside her sister's dead body. "She... she was just trying to help me. She c-came and s-saw what he was doing to m-me and she... she stood in his way. She was protecting me. It was supposed to be the other way around! I was supposed to protect her! She... she was my little sister..."

Marius knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's dead! It's my fault... I was the one who was supposed to die..." She whispered.

"It's not your fault," Marius whispered. Eponine shook her head.

"It is my fault. She... died for me... It's all my fault."

"You didn't kill her." Marius said. Eponine looked at him and then back at her dead sister. She remembered that day long ago when she and her sister had been swinging on that chain. Her sister had been sitting in her lap. The rosy blonde had been so happy swinging with her older sister. Azelma had only been 18 months at the time. Eponine had been almost 3. That had been the day that Cosette had joined them. The three had played together, digging holes in the dirt, watching a worm wriggle about. Eponine sobbed again.

"I can't believe she'd dead!" She whispered, her voice breaking. Marius held her close.

...

After they had gotten the coroner to come and take Azelma's body away, Marius brought Eponine back home. He tended to her wounds. The two then started to plan a funeral for Azelma.

During the days leading up to the funeral, Eponine didn't talk much. Both of her siblings were dead. First Gavroche, then Azelma. Eponine knew she had two other brothers, but she didn't know where they were. She didn't even know their names!

Not many people attended the funeral. It was a quiet service. Following the funeral was the burial. Eponine said a silent goodbye to her sister. Eponine didn't know why Azelma had died for her.

But the reason was simple: Eponine would have done it for her. When Valjean had taken Cosette away, M. Thenardier had turned his aggressive behaviour towards his own daughters. But Eponine had never let him hurt Azelma. Eponine had always shielded her sister from each blow. She had never thought much about it. She had always felt a need to protect her little sister. And now, Azelma had returned the favour. She had shielded Eponine from that fatal blow. She had protected the sister that had always protected her. And now she was dead.

Marius brought Eponine back home after the funeral. He held her close as she cried. He understood how she felt. All of Marius' friends were dead. Except for Eponine, of course. They had all died at the barricade. Marius knew it was something he'd never get over, it was something he would have to learn to live with. Marius hadn't let himself cry. At the time, he had needed to be strong for Eponine. But now, he could feel the tears filling his eyes. It came down on him hard. All of his friends had died, but he had lived. Why? Because Valjean had saved him. Otherwise he would have died alongside his friends. Valjean too was now dead, though, for different reasons. He had died peacefully with Cosette at his side.

...

Later, when Eponine had cried herself to sleep, Marius went down to the cafe in the Rue Saint-Hyacinthe where Les Amis de l'ABC used to meet. He looked around. The place was so...empty, so quiet now. Marius let the tears fall from his eyes. He'd been holdingit all in for too long.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken..." he whispered softly. "There's a pain... goes on and on..." he looked at all of the unoccupied chairs. "Empty chairs and empty tables... now my friends are dead and gone." he imagined them discussing their plans and he could almost hear their voices. "We left to change the world. We dreamed of equality. And here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow... never came." he looked at the corner table. "From the table in he corner, they could see a world reborn. And they rose with voices ringing..." in his mind he could hear them so clearly. "I still hear those burning words that they had sung, they became their last communion!" he thought of the barricade, filled only with the dead. "On the lonely barricade... at dawn." Tears were pouring from his eyes. "Oh my friends, my friends forgive me... that I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken... there's a pain goes on and on..." he looked out the window and he imagined them there. They cast shadows upon the floor. "And I see your shadows pass! I cry and our joys are lost! Empty chairs at empty tables... you will never see again. Oh! My friends, I want to believe you did not die in vain. Empty chairs at empty tables, I am no longer sure of anything."

As the sun started to rise, Marius headed home. Eponine was awake and trying to read one of Marius' gigantic law books. Marius went inside and saw her. He smiled slightly. She looked at him.

"Good book?" he asked her jokingly.

"I can't tell," Eponine admitted. Marius smiled again. Eponine got up and put the book away.

"Shall we discuss wedding details?" Marius asked. Eponine nodded.

...

Cosette and Lucien had just gotten married. Both were immensely happy. Both had decided that they wanted to move away from France. They planned to move to England and start a life there. Both wanted to put the past behind them.

...

Not too long after Cosette and Lucien had gotten married, Eponine and Marius did the same. Though, they had no intentions of leaving France. Paris would always be their home. Despite all of the sad events that had recently transpired, the two were very happy.

Eponine soon became pregnant.

**Alrighty, next chapter will be the epilogue. It should be up soon.**


	13. Epilogue

**Ahh, here it is. The Epilogue. Read now, I'll make my mini-speech later :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or any of it's wonderful characters.**

Epilogue

_19 years later_

Eponine & Marius

Eponine watched her youngest daughter sigh in frustration as she tried to read her father's largest law book. Eponine and Marius had 3 children. The youngest was a boy that they had named Gavroche, he was only 8. The middle child, the one who was trying to read Marius' law book, was a girl named Azelma, she was 12. Their eldest child was a girl named Mariette, she was 18.

Marius went over to Azelma and smiled as he watched her try to read the huge book.

"You're just like your mother." He told her. Azelma smiled widely.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Marius told her "she used to try to read that same book." Azelma grinned.

"Key word: try." Eponine added with a laugh. Azelma looked just like Eponine, except with blonde hair and Marius' blue eyes. Mariette walked into the house, a wide smile on her face. Mariette, like her father had been, was a student. She had just aced an exam.

"How'd it go?" Marius asked, already knowing the answer. He could tell by her wide smile.

"I aced it!" Mariette exclaimed.

"That's great!" Eponine and Marius exclaimed. Mariette grinned. Mariette looked just like Marius, but with Eponine's deep, chocolate brown eyes. Gavroche came running into the house.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed happily. Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Gabrielle!" he told them "She said yes! I asked her out and she said yes!" Gavroche had had a crush on Gabrielle for a while and he had only just gotten the nerve to ask her out.

They all congratulated him. Gavroche looked just like... well, he looked just like Gavroche.

And so, Eponine and Marius had a happy life with their children.

Cosette & Lucien

Cosette watched as her two daughters dug holes in the dirt. She remembered a time long ago when she herself had done the very same thing with Eponine and Azelma. Cosette and Lucien had only the two girls, but Cosette was with child again. Their girls were twins. One looked like Cosette, her name was Marian, and the other like Lucien, her name was Adrienne.

Marian and Adrienna were only 4 years old. They were very beautiful children and all of their neighbour's adored them. They spoke both French and English. They had learned both languages from their parents.

Cosette and Lucien had well adapted to living in England. It only took them a couple of years to learn English.

"Come on, girls." Cosette said. "Let's go inside and get you two cleaned up. Then I'll start making dinner." The girls got up and followed Cosette inside. She cleaned them up and then started making dinner.

Cosette was finished making dinner by the time Lucien got home from work. The family ate together.

That night, when the girls were sleeping, Lucien and Cosette sat down together.

"A heart full of love," Cosette sang

"A night full of you," Lucien added.

"The words are old, but always true." they sang together.

"I saw you in the park, and I knew..." Lucien sang softly

"You were my light in the dark, yes it was you." Cosette sang with a smile.

"And this is not a dream. Not a dream after all." They finished together.

Lucien and Cosette had a happy life together with their kids.

**I hope you enjoyed it. It was an honour writing for you guys. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. You guys are amazing! It was fun writing this and I always looked forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
